Solar System
The Simple System is the 4th layer of setting in the Simple City series (3rd being planets,2nd being the land,and 1st being room). The Simple System is where all of the setting the Simple City takes place. The Simple System is also where all events of Simple City take place,one exception being travel to another exoplanet. The largest objects that orbit within the Simple System is the largest of moons and all of the 10 major planets,which 6 are inner,and 4 are outer. It's age,Earth orbited the sun more than 5.986 billion times or 5.986 gigannums ago. The 6 planets are mainly composed of rock,other being resources that can even be found of the other 4,the outer planets are either made out of a soapy smooth texture or ice, 2 of them being soapy (Surrondus and Kulper) and the other two being ice (Hapidotus and Hydrus). The simple system contains smaller objects like all of the rock and the larger fragments in the 3 belts (Fender,Coat and Specie) belts.the Fender belt lies between the orbits of Licia and Surrondus,the Coat lies between the orbits of Meier and Makassar,the Specie lies between the orbits of NTD 100NXP and exoplanet 106 Abeda 1 Dp. Structure and composition The sun has the same composition than that of the real-life sun. They are both G2V main-sequence or informally yellow dwarfs. The inner planets have an interior made out of most kinds of rocks which are igneous,sedimentary or either metamorphic. The outer planets recognize rock as the most abundant kind of mineral of the planet,since they were composed of soap and ice. Planetary system The simple system has 10 major planets that were involved to make part of the system. Inner planets Arcud Main article : Arcud Arcud is the first planet of the simple system,and the 3rd conceptualized planet,following Piccus and Licia. Arcud was merely rocky and just have a few activities that actually happen everyday. Hardonta Main article : Hardonta Just like Arcud,Hardonta was merely rocky,and just full of volcanic activities,but unlike Arcud,Hardonta's day temperature exceeds the boiling point of water. Hardonta revolves for less than 300 days. Earth Main article : Earth Earth is the only habitable planet in the simple system just like our Earth,the planet supports life like our earth,the planet was rocky and can be full of life because it was covered with trees,which are known to trillions to color the surface. Curdo Main article : Curdo Curdo is the most beautiful inner planet,with the middle mainly composed of ice,all of the planet contains all kinds of rocks,which come from 3 different types,Curdo has lineae that connects between the two polar caps. Piccus Main article : Piccus Piccus was a basalt planet that in fact looks like a smooth concrete ball,Piccus was the 2nd planet to be thought,following Licia. Piccus owns 2 natural satellites,Ghalmer (Aeageae) and Aeae. Piccus was partially rules by the Crelucy empire,also owns terra thi. Licia Main article : Licia The largest of the 6 planets in the Simple System. Licia is composed of elixir which is a medicine,and was held by a layer of the planet that were composed of purple yam,the food that comes from Licia doesn't come from life,but it was an astronomical event that formed on Licia,which is the cause of the violet,purple and lilac color. Outer planets Surrondus Main article : Surrondus The 7th planet of the simple system,Surrondus has a ground made out of sand,the ground was strange,since most soap is artificially made,and happened on Surrondus the same event happened to Licia that contains strange things that were exclusive by earth. Kulper Main article : Kulper Kulper was the 8th planet of the simple system,the largest planet of the system,and has woody volcano formations that affect the planet,it's great spot was composed of molten volcanoes which have turned from rock to soap. Hapidotus Main article : Hapidotus Hapidotus was the coldest planet of the system,neither none of the lives on earth can live in Hardonta or Hapidotus,the planet's ground was ice,meaning to say that Hapidotus isn't a gas giant,hapidotian ice can get as cold,which can pass behind 0 kelvins,which is an absolute zero. Hydrus Main article : Hydrus Hydrus was the last planet of the simple system,meanwhile inside the planet resides large waves and disastrous acts of water which can harm 50% of the land on earth,Hydrus was orbited by Ymakocc,which gives the planet a magnetic field,since Hydrus lost its magnetic field million years ago. Scaling 1 AU from Earth is 150,000,000 km. In that size,the sun was 0.00153% of that size. Gravity was defined standard as sps2. Meaning,Earth's gravity was 196.209810005 studs per second squared,while Hapidotus has the strongest gravity at 981 sps2 (5 aG). The size of the planets were decreasing as being close to the sun because of failed expanding of the size,if it happens,Arcud will be a hundred thousand kilometers big,and Kulper will be millions of kilometers big. ,Piccus,Earth,Curdo,Hardonta,Arcud)]] Meanwhile,10 AU was 1,490,000,000 km,which was 0.5697896749521989x the length of the orbit of Hapidotus (2,615,000,000 km). Inner planets The small size of the first 5 planets are caused by the declination of rock not forming planets,in comparison,Arcud was over 2,500 kilometers big,Hardonta was over 5,000 kilometers big,Curdo,Earth,and Piccus ranges from 12,000 kilometers to 13,500 kilometers. Licia's abnormally big size is caused by the layer of purple yam attracting millions of rocks to form the planet,resulting the planet being given large elixir oceans. Outer planets ,Surrondus,Hydrus,Hapidotus,Licia,Piccus,Earth,Curdo,Hardonta,Arcud)]] The big size of the last 4 planets are caused by the galaxy giving extremely large amounts of liquid soap being frozen into liquid that forms 2 planets which are called Surrondus and Kulper. And the cause of having many natural satellites are rock being attracted to orbit soapy objects and icy objects,which is weird because Licia has many moons that are orbiting within it,one of them are Trysc,which can hit the moon Leni in a few million years.